Tico Tico Company
Tico Tico Company (ICAO: TTC / IATA: TT / Call-sign: Tico Tico) Tico Tico Company is a Second Life® virtual Background We built at beginning of march 2018 a nice Airport, little but nice was very nice to build it (ty Bolera, you great) so we decided to found our Company airlines so here it is... Staff President : Maury Rau Maury Rau Vice President : Bolera Bolera Rau Staff office and heaquarter Blake Diego (213,40,25) Where we are We hare hosted at * North Channel Airport (SLIT) and we thank Maury and Bolera that make us a nice terminal and a private space on private land near landing runway Our business * Fly and know new Airports * Delivery with GTFO mission * Make our airport always better Air/Marine Destinations Some of the Airports in Second Life® served by Tico Tico Company: * Aleksandr International Airport(SLAI) * Delchdork Regional Airport (SLDR) * North Channel Airport (SLIT) Helypad owners home Blake Diego Fleet we have many planes in our company, with different livery that meets our contractor needs * B737 TTC * B737 Alitalia * B737 Lufthansa * B737 Nasa * C-130 GTFO * BAE Alitalia * Dragonfly (personal paint) * Dragonfly ORCA * D-Arrow Alitalia * D-Arrov Taxy * D-Arrow Nasa We have also different hely : * AS365 for police service * EC-135 Ambulance * EC-135 SWAT * BELL 212 Rescue * BELL 212 GTFO Landing Advisories *''Elevation advisory'': Airport runway elevation 31m (11m above sea level). Minimum recommend approach at 41m. *''High volume traffic advisory'': Periods of high aircraft traffic of various kinds occur throughout the day. Check the region before approaching when possible. Background First phase construction Founded in early March 2018 was developed with own terminal and space to park on private annexe Second phase ampliaments now doing our place to park and a good terminal Third phase ampliaments Bought and builded a private parking place for Tico Tico company airplanes with access from NCA Airport facilities Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Tri-color visual approach slope indicator (VASI). *x2 aviation fuel stations (DSA, Terra, TBM, GFS and Dani). *Airport beacon. *Automated ATC. *Radar system. General facilities *Large terminal building (Terminal A) with: **3 eprom and 2 public helypad ]]). **Passengers waiting area *Large terminal building (Terminal Tico Tico Company ) with: **x2 private gates with jetbridge **Passengers waiting area *Cargo terminal with pushback system. *GTFO Hub for planes (not for Seaplanes or boats) *Ground services. *Fuel pumps *x2 rental hangars with office and helypad *x1 Eprom for medium planes *Service car parking. *Ambulance service *Follow me car See more Codes * List of aircrafts by ICAO code * List of aircrafts by ICAO code * List of airlines by ICAO code Images BAE-146 PP-BOL.jpg|BAE-146 PP-BOL @ park C-130 @ NCA.jpg|C-130 GTFO charcing stuff NCA from 27.jpg|Tico Tico terminal with fleet NCA Terminals.jpg|NCA terminals B737 Alitalia Mau.jpg|B737 Alitalia I-GMAU B737-TTC-Bol.jpg|B737 TTC Bol @ Terminal Category:Airlines Category:Non-Profit Airlines Category:Active Airlines Category:Nautilus Category:Blake Sea